1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a projector, and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
In the case in which a projector is installed so as to be shifted from an ideal positional relationship with respect to a screen, a distortion occurs in the image projected on the screen. Further, in the case of projecting the image on a nonplanar surface, a distortion also occurs in the image thus projected. Therefore, it has been known the fact that the projector is provided with a function of correcting the distortion of the image thus projected. The specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,963,348 (Document 1) discloses the fact that in the case of correcting the distortion, a handle is displayed at the correction point.
In Document 1, the correction point is just indicated by the position of the handle, and the user fails to get the idea of the image with the distortion corrected. Therefore, the method described in Document 1 has a problem that it is difficult for the user to intuitively perform the operation of correcting the distortion.